helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantasy! Juuichi
' ---- '''Released' December 1, 2010 Genre J-Pop Format CD Album, CD+DVD Recorded 2010 Length 56:35 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Albums Chronology ---- Previous: 10 MY ME 10th Album (2010) Next: 12, Smart 12th Album (2011) ---- Singles from Fantasy! Juuichi ---- 1. "Seishun Collection" 2. "Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game" ]] Fantasy! Juuichi (Fantasy! 拾壱; Fantasy! Eleven) is the 11th studio album by Morning Musume. The album was released on December 1, 2010. The album was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming with a bonus DVD. The first press of the album comes with a photo card. This is the last album to feature Kamei Eri, Junjun, and Linlin. Tracklist CD #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (女と男のララバイゲーム; A Woman and Man's Lullaby Game) (AL Ver.) #Bravo! (ブラボー!) #Fantasy ga Hajimaru (Fantasyが始まる; Fantasy Begins) #Onna Gokoro to Nanto Yara (女心となんとやら; A Girl's Heart and All That) #Ai no Honoo (愛の炎; Flames of Love) - Tanaka Reina #I’m Lucky girl #Sungoi My Birthday (すんごいマイバースディ; My Wonderful Birthday) #1 Kara 10 Made Aishite Hoshii (1から10まで愛してほしい; I Want You to Love Me from 1 to 10) #Itoshiku Kurushii Kono Yoru ni (愛しく苦しいこの夜に; On This Dear, Painful Night) #Denwa de ne (電話でね; On The Phone, Right?) - Takahashi Ai #Seishun Collection (青春コレクション; Youth Collection) Limited Edition DVD #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Takahashi Ai Album Solo Ver.) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Niigaki Risa Album Solo Ver.) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Kamei Eri Album Solo Ver.)- #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Michishige Sayumi Album Solo Ver.) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Tanaka Reina Album Solo Ver.) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Mitsui Aika Album Solo Ver.) ( #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Junjun Album Solo Ver.) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Linlin Album Solo Ver.) #Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ Kamei Eri, Junjun, Linlin Graduation MC #Jacket Making Featured Members *5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th Gen: Kamei Eri (Last Album), Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th Gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun (Last Album), Linlin (Last Album) Concert Performances #Bravo! #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ #*Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ #Fantasy ga Hajimaru #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ #*Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ #Onna Gokoro to Nanto Yara #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika #Ai no Hono #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ #I'm Lucky girl #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ #*Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ (part of a medley) #Sungoi My Birthday #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ - Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Suzuki Kanon #1 Kara 10 Made Aishite Hoshii #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ #Denwa de ne #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ Song Information #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game #Bravo! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Tsunku #Fantasy ga Hajimaru #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri #*Vocal: #** Michishige Sayumi (Main Vocal) #** Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina (Center, Minor Vocal) #Onna Gokoro to Nanto Yara #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri #*Vocal: #** Niigaki Risa (Main Vocal) #** Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina (Minor Vocal) #Ai no Honoo #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Tanaka Nao #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: CHINO #I'm Lucky girl #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Junjun, Linlin #Sungoi My Birthday #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Chorus: Morning Musume #1 Kara 10 Made Aishite Hoshii #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri #Itoshiku Kurushii Kono Yoru ni #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Yuasa Koichi #*Acoustic and Electric Guitars: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Kamei Eri #*Vocal: #** Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina (Main Vocal) #** Takahashi Ai (Center Vocal) #** Niigaki Risa (Minor Vocal) #Denwa de ne #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: AKIRA #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai #Seishun Collection Trivia *Although this was the last album to feauture, Kamei Eri, Junjun and Linlin, their graduation tour (Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~) did not use this as the supporting album. Instead, this album was the supporting album for Morning Musume's 2011 Spring Tour (Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~). *This was Takahashi Ai's sixth album as leader of Morning Musume *The outfits used on the album's cover are the same one used for the music video of Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game. *This is currently Morning Musume's lowest selling album. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 13 062* External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game, Bravo!, Fantasy ga Hajimaru, Onna Gokoro to Nanto Yara, Ai no Honoo, I’m Lucky girl, Sungoi My Birthday, 1 Kara 10 Made Aishite Hoshii, Itoshiku Kurushii Kono Yoru ni, Denwa de ne, Seishun Collection Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2010 Albums Category:2010 Releases Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2010 DVDs